clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/4
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. * Archive 1 ---- Cpoyright Should i upload an Restricted copright image? I have one right now. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 02:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) No I was not going to quit. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I joined F.O.P. on CPW! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I won't quit! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Got it. Turkeys it is. By the way, you are a bureacrat, right? I will put out a sysop request after I get 100 mainspace edits.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, if you could spread the word, that would be sweet!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! I protected CPW because it was under attack. I used Special:Protectsite. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I hope you don't block me for over-using my power. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) why? Why am I banned on this wki and the CPW?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 18:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I used a sort of glitch thingy to enable myself to edit.I'm still banned, I can just edit.But I would prefer to be properly unbanned, you know?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Re:Banned TIA.And yea, I read it and its great.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Cool picture. Please just shrink it... I told Dancing Penguin about it. you said, "Please take the case to another administrator". The Bureaucrat Thing is what I told DP about. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I did not get a responce from DP yet. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Please help me! I'm blocked on the CPW because Icmer In Nyc got blocked! Help!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 21:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) request Hey TS, check this out! I think Sk8r tried to change a vote... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I just noticed sk8r's now a bureaucrat. And in the promotion you said "he got the votes". What votes? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, another thing, you can't promote users (according to the Magna Carta) and Barkjon has been inactive so... do I have permission to promote users on CPW? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thank you. BTW, sk8r is now a bcrat on CPW. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS:No, I can't speak latin. Lol. WOW he's now a bureaucrat in both wikis. He's gonna be amazed when he log in! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :O You tried to vote for logo J with your IP!? (proof) (more proof) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS: Don't delete this message! Ok, thank you for confessing ;) BTW, I strongly recomend that you do not use your IP adress to edit here. It's dangerous! Someone might find you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TS can you promote me to bureaucrat? I have 2 votes, plus Explorer agrees which changes Happyface's vote from Neutral to For and if you support me that makes 4-0 :))) Please? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you '''so much. Can I at least count on your vote? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC)